Howl in the Night
by Blaze623
Summary: Miyako wakes to howling at her window and she goes to investigate. KaoMiya and MomokoXOC WARNING! Futa, Lycan, other animals, and OC
1. The Howl

**Hey Guys its CJ I'm Making a new story yeah I know I didn't finish my first one but oh well**

**Micky: am I going to be in every story *read script***

**Maybe I don't know yet But any who I dont own th PPGZ**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Howl**

**Miyako pov**

Every night I hear a howl outside my window. Tonight I looked out it trying to figure out what it was. There was a wolf that was the size of two male lions. Its fur was a midnight black and its eyes where a forest green color. The wolf reminded my of Kaoru. We stared at eachother. The wolf moved closer. I didn't move an inch is slight fear.

* * *

**Kaoru/Wolf Pov**

You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was a Lycanthrope (werewolf) and a futanari (girl with a dick), I am though. Right now I'm having a staring contest with my crush as I move closer to her. I'm about two paces infront of her, she now sees me full view.

"K-Kaoru," she stuttered holding her hand out. I give her a simple wolfish smile and lick her hand then put my head under it. She quickly hugged me like no tomorrow. For so strange reason she smelled aroused, I didn't know why.

* * *

**Miyako Pov**

I was aroused by Kaoru, I mean I've always had a thing for her but god damn. **SHE'S FUCKING SEXY!** Not even Taka-kun could match up to her. I'm hugging her and she licks my face which makes my hand slip onto something hard. Kaoru yelped when i touch what ever I'm touching. I look down to see a 10" monster cock staring at me. I gently experimentally stroked her. She moaned and shifted back to a Human.

* * *

**Kaoru Pov**

I shifted back into a human after she stroked me. The bad thing is I'm naked. She licks her lips seeing this.

"Kaoru," she stated in a seductive tune, "I've always loved you." she kept stroking me making a moan escape my lips.

"W-whys that?" I asked in between pants. She stopped and looked me dead in the eye.

"Why I love you, is that so hard to see why?" she paused for a second, " Your sweet, caring, smart, kick ass, and always there when I need you, your forest green eyes distract me from everything." When she was down she kissed me roughly. We ended up going into a heated make-out session. She bluntly stopped kissing me and pulled me into her room. When she closed the door I pushed her against the door and lifted her up. She looked excited.

* * *

**Miyako Pov**

I couldn't help but get excited when Kaoru toke control of the situation. I moaned when she began to kiss me neck. I got even more aroused when she started to undress me. I looked at her not so little secret and could see she was pain strikingly hard. I started to stroke her again earning me a some what loud moan. I'm so glad grandmother already left for Korea. I keep stroking her and the organ twitched in my hands.

* * *

**Kaoru Pov**

I had all her clothes of by the tenth time she stroked me. I sould already see how wet she was. I smirked. I licked her neck and cupped her oh so waiting pussy earning myself a moan from the blonde goddess.

* * *

(warning Lemon starts now)

**Miyako Pov**

Ugh! Why did I moan like that? Suddenly Kaoru carried me to my bed and set me down on it. She pushed me backwards and got ontop of me. I couldn't take this teasing anymore, I pushed my body down making her enter me with her huge dick. It made me squeal in both pain and pleasure, but the pain soon disappeared.

* * *

**Kaoru Pov**

I couldn't believe it, she made me enter her, and how fucking good it felt. She squealed in pain which scared me to the point I almost pulled out tell she stopped me telling me to give her a few seconds.

"Move," I heard her growl the order. With that i started to thrust into her hard and deep. Her head went back and she moaned in pure pleasure. I soon ran into a barrier. Then it struck me, shes a virgin. I kisses her and broke the barrier, taking her virginity with it. She moaned into my mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked in a groan as I fucked her. She screamed **Yes!** as she came all over my dick as I soon followed filling her with my seed.

* * *

**So what did you think**

**Micky: *trying to stop a nosebleed* you pervert**

**:P anyways I hoped you liked it R&R~CJ**


	2. The Wolf and the Cat

**Me:Hey guys its CJ again this chapters going to be alittle about my OC Micky and Momoko but then the rest will be about Miyako and Kaoru**

**Micky: again am I going to be in all your storys**

**Me: No just the PPGZ that I don't own**

* * *

Chapter 2: The dog and the Cat

**Miyako Pov**

I woke up with something furry around my waist. I look down and saw a big black wolf tail with a green tip. I looked up at my sleeping girlfriends head with ears that matched her tail.

"Kawii!" I squealed. I saw one ear twitch which made me want to touch them. I gently started to rub her ears. She gave me a sound that sounded like a purr. I moved up some and noticed she still had her dick in me. When I moved I heard a groan, I looked at her face and her forest green eyes stared back at me. She pinned me to my bed and kissed me, I couldn't help but kiss back. She pulled away and bit my neck for some reason, but it made me moan. She pulled out of me making us both moan. This earned me a kiss.

"Miyako," she purred, "we need to get up." I whimpered looking at the clock. I got up and got the clothes Kaoru left her when ever she slept over. I gave them to her earning a thank you from her as she got dress making her ears and tail disappear. Her style sure has upgraded since we entered highschool, then again all our styles have. Just like how Taka-chan is going to highschool with us, but he's a senior and were juniors.

I looked at Kaoru as she put on her black shirt over her green jeans. They both had a lime green star on them. She then place her forest green jacket over her shirt. I looked down as I pulled up my baby blue skirt on then my white blouse over it. I already knew what Momoko was wearing already, pink shirt, black shirt, and a red holter top jacket. I then saw Kaoru place her Black and green hat on her head.

* * *

**Kaoru Pov**

"Ready," I asked Miyako and she nodded, I didn't want to go but I had to. I toke her hand and walked out of her house. She then grabbed onto my arm holding onto to it and my hand. We walked to school stopping to pick up Momoko and Micky, Micky was our new teammate, shocker right? She was hit with both lights, but shes the nicest hipster tomboy you'll meet and she was a gentleman. Momoko knew that especially she had became one of Micky's fangirl. It's odd though I thought Momoko was only into guys. When we stopped Momoko was clinging to Micky.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

Momoko cling to my arm as we walked to school. Funny Miyako did the same to Kaoru, did she finally make her move. Me and Kaoru have been friend since we were kids we both also had the same secrets, were both lesbians, futa, and Lycans, its odd isn't it. So we walked to school when Himeko, the hoe of the school, crashed into us. She purposely walked in the middle of me and Kaoru knocking us over. She looked up at Kaoru and my self with lust in her eyes.

"Hey Kaoru, Hey Micky," she said in a sluty voice. She has always freaked me out. She was ontop of us when i suddenly heard a growl, and the growl wasn't mine or Kaoru's, but Miyako's. Momoko was glaring razor blades at the slut.

"Get off!" was all we heard the girls demand. Himeko scoffed and reluctantly got off making sure to rubber her body against us. We quickly got up and brushed ourselves off.

"Whatever, I was getting bored anyways," she said winking at me and Kaou. God I hate her, but she's good as a sex toy and that's it, since I can touch Momoko because of the red head asshole Brick.

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

I wish I could kill her for touching my mate. All she is, is a toy to Micky, and that's all. I wish I wasn't with Brick, so she might be a wolf and me a Kitsune, but god I want her. She must know it too. I'm breaking up with him today and I want her there. I saw Brick, he smirked and waved to me.

"Micky," I said lightly getting her attention, "can you come with me?" She nodded and followed me as I walked over to Brick. He gave me a dirty look seeing her follow me. He can get abusive.

"Hey babe, Sup Lesbo," he said which made me glare at him and he just shrugged me off. I could see Micky wanted to knock his lights out. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Brick looked at me as if to say 'what the fuck?' We all knew she was a lesbian. Oh the blush on her face was so cute, I squeezed her hand again.

"Brick," I stated calmly, "were over." Both Micky and Brick stared at me in shock, the fire in Brick's eyes raging. He went to hit me, I slammed my eyes shut waiting for the hit, but it never came all that came was a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see him laying on the floor, knocked out cold with Micky standing over him pissed. It was hot when she was pissed, soon her fangirls ran over asking if she was alright.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

I told my fangirls i was okay as I looked over at Momoko. I can't believe she broke up with Brick, I have to make my move. Next thing I knew was a candy loving red head was pulling me into the school as the bell rang. I walked her to her locker, she opened her pink locker throwing her book bag inside while i leaned on the locker next to her. She closed her locker leaning against her locker giving me a odd look, she then pulled me on top of her kissing me. My face lit up and my tail and ears popped out. Momoko pulled me to the roof, she shut the door behind us. She kissed me which i happily returned then she pulled away. I pinned her against the door kissing her passionately. I pulled away at the sound of banging on the door.

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

I whimpered when my mate pulled away till I heard someone slam up against the door. Himeko, that slut, probably after what belongs to me, was one of the three voices I heard outside. The door soon opened pushing me and Micky on the ground, her moaning and me on top of her. It looked like I was trying to ride her, but something was poking me. I reached down to touch it and Micky shivered.

"Get off of whats mine WHORE!" I heard Himeko scream at me. Which must of pissed Micky off.

"You do realize you where a toy, I've never liked you, and I've always wanted Momoko," Micky stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I notice Miyako and Kaoru staring at us as they held hands. Both me and Micky stood up, then all of a sudden Himeko slapped my mate, **MY MATE**. Not to long after I had her on the other side of the roof threatening to drop her if she ever touched my mate again.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

I don't know if its bad or not, but I'm getting really turned on by Momoko. I heard Himeko run off scared as two arm wrap around my waste. She nuzzled her face into my back.

"Mine," she mumbled. My tail wapped around her carefully like she would break if it didn't. I turned around to look at her to see a blush grace her cheeks as she reached for my shorts. "Lets go," she stated touching my power belt. I nodded getting the hint.

"Dog, Rabbit," I stated making the blue and green lovers look at me, "tell the teach me and Momoko went home sick." They nodded, Kaoru grabbed Miyako's hand and left. Me and Momoko activated out power belts turning into Hyper Blossom and Dark Music. We then flow off to a store Momoko was dragging me to. When we started to descended to the ground I realized the store was for pets which confused me greatly. She put her necklace on making her adorable ears and tail disappear. I did the same with my own. She dragged me into the store.

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

I pulled my mate directly to the collars. She looked at me in question when I did. I grabbed a dark blue collar with pink spikes on it.

"Its to prove that I'm yours," I looked at the collar then back to her, "and hopefully your mine." She smiled at my picking up a pink collar with a dark blue bell. I giggled at this as she toke the other collar from me and paid for both of them. When we left and were flying she toke my necklace off and put the collar on me. She swiftly grabbed my waist guiding me where to go. We slowly maded it to her apartment she bought after she moved out of her parents place. I put my arms around her neck bringing her almost to my level as she leaned down. We ended up in a heated make out session as she somehow got us inside her apartment. She pinned me to the wall after she locked the door.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

I kissed Momoko like I never kissed anyone before. She pulled away panting and I could fell how wet she was. It instantly made me hard which she could probably tell.

"I want you Badly~ please Micky," She pleaded slipping her hand on my rock hard cock giving it a light squeeze. I let out a moan. "I want you inside me," she stuttered blushing and thats all it toke. I slowly removed her clothes giving her time to say no, but she was to busy get rid of mine. By the time we were done I had her in my room on my bed. She locked at my 10" cock and I swear she was drooling. She quickly gave me a blow job which had me singing. when she was down she laid down and told me to come here.

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

I finished her blow job when she came in my mouth, and OH MY GOD she tasted so good. I laid down and told her to come here and she went over top of me. Forgetting that any thing could get me pregnant, not that I cared because school was ending soon, I spread my legs open for her to slide in. I moaned when she slid into me. She fucked me extremely fast and deep to the point where I was screaming her name in pleasure.

"I want your baby! Make me pregnant with that big dick of yours!" I screamed. She groaned and fucked me harder making me come five times before she did. She pulled out and collapsed beside me. Panting I kissed her, I was pregnant I could feel it.

"I'm sorry, I got you pregnant with my child," she mumbled before I giggled making her look at me.

"I want you baby," I stated clear as day. She looked at me wide eyed then kissed me. I kissed back like my life depended on her. I loved her and she knew it.

* * *

**Me: so what did you think? I'm sorry It took me so long to write it.  
**

**Micky: MOMOKO PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! *pacing***

**Me: ^^"" anyways R&R**


End file.
